Oregairu X Danmachi
by RyuAssassin
Summary: An Idea that I wanted to share.


**This an idea I have that I wanted to share. I don't know how to write a story properly but I really wanted to read this idea so bad.**

**so if anyone wanted to use this Idea , Do tell/PM me. **

**Danmachi X Oregairu ****Title: The Tales of the Two Orario's Hero (WIP)**

**\- Hikigaya Hachiman** and **Hikigaya Komachi** joins **Hestia Familia** at the same time as **Bell Cranel**.

\- Hachiman and Komachi are from the **Far East **same as Mikoto. They were born there but were raise by their parents In **Orario**.

**\- The Hikigaya sibling** becomes an orphans when their parent die from natural disease (they are not an adventurer).

\- Hikigaya sibling was adopted by **Hiratsuka Shizuka** an **Adventurer Level 4 maybe 5** when they were young.

\- Shizuka retired from Adventuring and her familia to take care of the sibling and work at The **Hostess of Fertility** as Manager? Waiter? Chef?

\- She retire because an accident involving the sibling where she almost lost the sibling when they try to follow her to the dungeon.

\- Shizuka loves the siblings like her own child. She is **very protective of them and very caring** to both of them even though sometimes Hachiman annoyed her to the point she gave him her **"Love Tap"** what she would call them. She do that because she know he can handle it.

\- She train Hachiman at the very least to the point where he can hold a fight with non-adventurer adults in a fight. She doesn't train Komachi unless she wanted to. She train with Hachiman on the Weekends or any break she could get from work. She doesn't forced him to train if he does not wanted to. She trains them with **a style suited for them** not her own style.

\- When **the siblings join Hestia familia**, She will join too when **Hachiman gain level 2** and Komachi started to be an adventurer/supporter.

\- When she is an adventurer she uses **Two-handed sword** with somewhat **a berserker style** fighting technique. She wears **Light armor with a cloak** (she thinks it look cool) with satchel on her waist.

\- She willing to fight/wage war with anyone even a familia if it involve the safety of the siblings (overprotective "mother")

\- Shizuka alias or title given the gods is related to her berserker style and short temper outburst. She also called by other normal or adventurer as **"Tiger Mom"** because her overprotectiveness of her kids after adopting the sibling.

\- Komachi wanted to be an adventurer to but Hachiman forbid her because he afraid of her safety.

\- Hachiman personality is the same cynical, truth and blunt spoken person that hides his caring and kind side from the world because of what happens in the past. He will always seek for something **Genuine **in this world and he's already found some at his Familia

\- Only Bell and Hachiman becomes an adventurer while Komachi will be with Hestia for most of the time helping her if needed.

\- Both Bell and Hachiman will gain the Trait **Liaris Freese **but the trigger for the trait is differ for Bell and Hachiman.

**\- Freya** will be interested with the growth of Bell and Hachiman because of how different they are yet so similar their souls is.

**\- Yukinoshita Yukino** and **Yuigahama Yui** is in the same Familia as **Aiz Wallenstein** which is the **Loki Familia**. Both of them are close almost like sisters.

\- Both Yukino and Yui are friends before they join Loki Familia. Yukino's family are well known throughout the city of Orario while Yui's family are just a simple middle class family with a bakery for a job.

\- They encounter with Hachiman are when he was looking for Bell in the dungeon at the same day Bell encounter with Ais. Hachiman basically walk past them without batting his eyes because he is focus on making sure he found Bell safe and sound. Yukino being herself a bit surprised and a little bit insulted because she well known as the **Ice Princess** an adventurer with the same level as Ais the **Sword Princess **and he didn't bat an eye while Yui's reaction are more shy and scared because of Hachiman very focus dead fish eyes.

\- They meet again when Hachiman and Bell were eating at the Hostess of Fertility and just came back from their job with their Familia members. That's when **Bete Loga** were shit talking about Bell being save by Ais then look like a tomato after that cause a scene where Bell run out of the place toward the dungeon and Hachiman follows him but not without insulting Bete first right in front of his face with the knowledge that Bete could beat him easily then chase Bell to make sure he doesn't die in the dungeon.

\- As the story goes on, Their impression of Hachiman change from a scary eyed asshole to a kind hearted and broken man as he constantly sacrifice himself for the sake of others under the façade of an non caring asshole.

**\- Kawasaki Saki**, **Taishi** and **Keika** lives in Orario too. Saki is an Adventurer on the side and have a normal job too to support her family. She's take mostly non dangerous quest for the sake of her younger sibling not worry about her.

\- Saki's Familia are **Takemikazuchi Familia **and she is the highest level adventurer there but she is not the captain of the Familia because she wanted more time to spend with her siblings.

\- She encounter Hachiman when her god take her and her siblings with him to meet Hestia and she accidently saw Hachiman was sparring with Bell a day after Bell save **Liliruca Arde**.

**This an idea I have that I wanted to share. I don't know how to write a story properly but I really wanted to read this idea so bad.**

**so if anyone wanted to use this Idea , Do tell/PM me. **


End file.
